


Violence Can Be Good, Maybe?

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Daddy Issues, F/M, Fights, High School, Kinda Funny Actually, Kinda a shit post, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, Other, Probubly not, Reader good, Reader is a really good fighter, Right into the fighting though, Sans Bad, Sans is a not popular boi, Sans lovers her because of it, Slow Burn, Some Humor, That's fun, idek, mom is a good mom, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22645738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reader is a good fight,Sans is a impressed boi.They do a boom-boom.(Just read it, i suck at this)
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Violence Can Be Good, Maybe?

Something that had always come easy to you was the ability to hurt others. Not by being a bully or anything of the sort but to actually, physically hurt them. Of course, when you first started, you were uncoordinated and clumsy, allowing your opponent to get a few hits in. However, you still never lost a fight. Your parents knew where this violence came from, they did birth you after all, and told you a valuable lesson that could very well be the reason you were still alive.

"You are very gifted, honey, and your talent should not go to waste. Train and grow stronger, not to do harm unto others, but to protect whom you love. Never seek out a fight, but if someone starts it, you must finish it. Show them that you a force they should not reckon with. Keep your skill hidden and only use it in the direst situations. Because, if  _ they  _ catch you, you may as well be dead." 

It was a lot to take in at the time, but you were very grateful that they started when you were young. From that point on, you read every book, heard every story, and found every piece of information about fighting. From learning the human body and how to make it bend to your will to what the fuck a roundhouse kick was, you found and figured it out. 

Soon enough, you went to gyms, studios, anything you could get your hands on to get some real experience. But you mainly learned from your mom. She never told you why she and your father were so good in an arena, but she was always willing to help you strengthen your skills. She would have these gymnastics mats that you would put on the roof of your building so that you could fight. You two would stay up there for hours after school doing wrestling matches and kicking exercises. Sometimes, when a particularly hard day was begging to fade, you two would bring up some of the mats and look at the stars, watching them twinkle and shine even though they were long gone. You loved your parents very much, always wanting to impress both of them, but it seemed your mom was capable of being proud.

Your dad was continually working. Whether it be a business trip or a meeting, he was never at your matches. He was always gone. Always missing in the audience, a vacant seat next to your mom. However, the part that really got to you was that he never seemed interested in watching you practice your forms or how you could take down someone twice your size when he was home. He didn't care that you were a combat prodigy. He didn't care that everyone thought you were special. He just was always uninterested, unimpressed, disappointed, and withdrawn.

He made you feel worthless and sick. You worked so hard, and for what? A disassociative jackass who couldn't even smile at the sunset. That wasn't true, but it's how you felt. Like a toy that some rich, privileged boy wouldn't even glance at. It drove you mad, to the point you started not caring, poring everything into schoolwork and the art of combat.

__________

You continued to read over your chem notes as Charlette tossed another ball of gum wrapper at your head. She laughed with John and Theo as no sort of reaction came from you, already getting set up for another poorly aimed, sad attempt at making you react. 

The trio had been after you for years, doing everything in their small pool of power to turn you into a submissive, scared girl. You never gave a response, never got revenge, you just ignored them, priding yourself in the fact that if they ever laid a hand on you, you could bring them to their knees within a minute. You nearly smiled at the thought of Charlette's face smeared with unnecessary amounts of make-up, or John begging to be let go and Theo laying on the ground holding a knee or an arm. 

You didn't need to do too much to make them do what you wanted, but hey, girls gotta have some fun while messing with her tormenters. 

By the time you refocused on your notes, the class had ended, and you packed your things. Right on schedule, the three ugly ducklings walked up to you, putting away your notebooks, surrounding your desk.

"What's the rush sweetheart, you got somewhere to be?" Ah, Theo. Always horney no matter who he was talking to. He was a tall, lanky boy with black curly hair and deep brown eyes. He had light black skin with some freckles dotting over his nose, and a piercing in his left ear. He would be good looking if he didn't have a terrible heart.

"Oh, Theodore. That couldn't possibly be true. The only thing she does is mope around all day. Poor baby." John's terrible attempt at mockery nearly made you scoff. He had puffed out his lips and took on a high pitched voice, making him sound like a dog toy. He, too was, supposedly good looking with his bright blue eyes and blonde wavy hair. He was shorter, but he sported a muscular body and was very, very pale.

"Boy's listen. Why don't we give her the time of her life, uh? You should totally come over and hang with us, it will be fun! What do you say?" There's the squeaker you fuckin' hate. You could handle the boy's just fine, but Charlette's demeanor always made you want to rip out her voice box and shove it into her gallbladder. But, you couldn't, that not how you were taught. _ Never seek out a fight, but if someone starts it, you must finish it. _

Those words hung over your head like a cloud on a rainy day. You wanted to retaliate, but you knew that if you caused it, you would be in deep shit. That is also why you stayed silent and unresponsive to all of their advancements. 

Charlette and her crew were wicked but smart. 

You went to a pretty nasty private school, but there was one thing that it was good at. Keeping the bullying to a minimum. They would expel those who bullied, and would console the victims, scaring the offenders and encouraging the sufferers. However, that only worked for physical. And that was the loophole that Charlette use for those years. They couldn't do anything because there was no actual evidence of her doing it, so they just let it continue and stopped worrying about it. 

But, the very second she touched you, in any way other than a brush in the hall, she would finally leave you alone. Shipped off to another school far away. You knew that Charlette would keep pushing until she got a reaction. You were only waiting for the moment to strike. 

You zipped up your bag and got up ready to go to your locker to drop off some books, when John stayed put in front of your chair, making you unable to leave. You looked him straight in the eyes, staring him down, not showing any emotion. You held your ground when he backed off and moved.

You were giggling inside.

The time was coming, and you were finally going to test your stuff in the real world.

You made your way to your locker, put your books away and made your way over to the buses, your shadows following, and mocking you all the while. Fortunately, you rode on a different bus than them, so you didn't need to deal with any more frustration for the rest of the day. You could just beat up a bag until you were satisfied then pass out on your bed if you needed to.

__________

The next day was something that had you over the moon. You had gotten to school and weren't immediately greeted with the 3 amigos, so you thought they might be absent, but they weren't! You found a note in your locker that said to go to the gym after school. You knew who it was immediately, and it made you actually smile.

Today was the day!

School flew by, and you rushed to get out of last hour. Usually, Charlette would be beside your locker, ready to bother you but, she wasn't. That meant you had to get to the gym as fast as possible. 

You walked at top speeds only to see a foot stick out from behind a door right in front of your path. Now, you definitely could have hopped over it, but you decided not to. Why? Well, if the annoying laughter was anything to go by, Charlette was behind this scheme, and it was the perfect opportunity.

You ran into the leg an fell, however, what you didn't expect was for Charlette to grab some of your hair and stop you from hitting the ground and pull you back up. It didn't really hurt, but to have her let go, you made a pained grunt. She did, and you rubbed your scalp in 'pain' when John pushed you in the shoulder. You moved with the push your back facing them, the perfect set up.

You smirked. 

They had really outdone themselves with this one. Charlette, John, and Theo had crossed the line, and you were beaming with joy. 

"Wow, that felt good. Now, little piggie, you going to listen very carefully. None of this happened, and we never touched you. Got it?"

iYou stood up straight and pulled your hair back into a pony while that demon of a person spoke. She was in for a rude awaking.

You took in a breath and round housed Charlette to the face, a sickening crunch filling the hallway. Theo, the next in their perfect little lineup, was staring at her on the floor when you took him by the neck. You slammed his head into your knee, allowing another crack to echo against the walls. As John saw his team on the ground screaming in agony, you advanced. He glanced at your face before you palmed him in the thought. You stilled as he fell to his knees, clutching his neck, gasping for air. 

You turned and walked over to your bag, which you had dropped before you were shoved, and placed it over your shoulder. Leaning against the wall, you admired your work before you spoke.

"Listen up and listen close because I'm only going to say this once. This was an act of self-defense. Charlette, you did pull my hair, John, you did shove me, and Theo you did, in fact, trip me. Now, let me make this perfectly clear. If Principal Greeves hears anything but what I just said, I will personally make sure that you all will never walk again. Capiche?"

There was a mutual groan of agreement that came from the bodies on the floor. Satisfied, you said, "Well then, I guess I'll be on my way." You stepped over your mess and left to get on your bus, which hadn't actually left yet.


End file.
